Fix You (A Colliot Fanfic)
by Baely-1053
Summary: This isn't a story about anything you'd know. Sorry. But it's a story about two of my friends in real life. I made it to embarrass them. They are both very straight IRL, even though they'd probs be a cute couple... Oh well. It's just supposed to be funny for them and our other friends, but if you wanna laugh, read it and imagine two of your straight friends. It'll be good :D Enjoy.


Fix You  
(A Colliot Fanfic)

Cole stared up at the building across the street… The winter air was cold, and left a light red blush on his cheeks, as he watched Elliot's house for any signs of movement. He rubbed his eyes on the sleeve of his jacket, and the fabric came away stained with his tears, he hadn't stopped crying since it happened,

*Flashback*

"I'm leaving you…" Paul had said, looking at the floor, averting his gaze,  
"But- But why?" Cole pleaded, "Why? What did I do wrong?"  
"You haven't done anything wrong."  
"Then what can I do? How can I fix this?" Paul turned away from him, holding his head in his hands. Cole knew what was coming, but he still had to ask, "Is it another man?" letting out a sigh, Paul raised his head and looked Cole in the eyes. They were welling with tears,  
"You don't know him…" he said, "I met him about a year ago, through work. We've been keeping in touch and things sort of… clicked between us." With a sincere expression, Paul pleaded to Cole, "I swear I was _never_ unfaithful to you, but I just…"  
"What is it?"  
"I just… I loved you, I really did, but I knew you never gave all your love back. You never loved me the same way I loved you. And it wasn't long before I realized why." At this point, Cole could no longer hold the tears back; they slowly started rolling down his cheeks,

"No Paul! No I love you!" he shouted, throwing himself at his lover. He tightly wrapped his arms around Paul, and shoved his face in his chest,  
"Cole please…"  
"No!"  
"Cole!" Paul pushed him away, holding Cole's shoulders as he stared intently into his eyes, "Please listen to me! This is what's best for both of us…" despite Cole shaking his head, Paul continued, "After some time I realized why you never returned my love, and it's because your heart belongs to someone else." Shocked, Cole stepped away. His eyes followed Paul, eyes full of confusion and hurt. How could he tell him how he felt? Cole knew he should be angry, angry that Paul would accuse him of such a thing, but he felt nothing; he only cried,  
"S-someone else? How… How could you…"  
"Cole I'm not an idiot, I know love when I see it. I've felt it before…"  
"Alright then, who? Who is the person you think has my heart?"  
"It should be obvious, what with the way you look at him? The way you Smile when he talks to you, how your eyes light up when he calls your name… You're like a lost puppy who follows him wherever he goes."

That was it, it had become too much for Cole. He turned away and walked towards the door, grabbing his jacket off the chair nearby somewhere before. _I can't hear anymore_. He thought to himself. _I can't believe it, I refuse to believe it! He can't mean it, Paul cannot be talking about… Talking about…_ Cole had nearly made his escape, and was opening the door when Paul grabbed him by the arm forcing him to stop,  
"It's Elliot." He said at last, tightly gripping Cole's arm, "It's always been Elliot. Don't tell me you don't see it. I know you love him Cole, and I think it would be better for both of us if you admit it to yourself. I won't hate you for being with him… I can't hate you for it; it isn't like you make a choice to love someone… Besides I've accepted it, I've moved on. I just wish you would too…"  
Cole clenched his jaw and grinded his teeth. The tears were coming faster now streaming in waterfalls down his cheeks, and sobs began to break through. He prayed that Paul would let go, "Cole… I just want you to be happy." The two stood in silence for a moment, before Cole wrenched his arm from Paul's grip and ran from the house.

*Flashforward*

Cole sighed into the freezing air, his breath turned into a white cloud when it escaped him, and disappeared into the falling snow. Paul just broke up with him, he knew that, and even though he had been sad a few minutes ago, he now felt relieved. It made him frustrated. Grinding his teeth once more, he kicked at the snow beneath his feet angrily and grabbed at his hair. His boyfriend left him, he should be devastated, but he wasn't. _Why? __**Why**__ is this happening to me?! _"_AHH_!" he shouted out, crouching down on the white sidewalk, his hands on his head, "What am I even doing here?" Cole asked aloud. He loosened his grip on his head and looked up into the night sky. The snow drifted peacefully through the air and rested in his hair, turning the natural blond dark and damp. Cole had stopped crying now, and as time passed his hair became soaked, hanging in his eyes. He sighed once again. _Why haven't I gone over yet? I've never had an issue talking to Elliot before. Or seeing him for that matter._

The lamp post that hung above him was blinding as he stared into the night, the light distracting his vision and making his head hurt. Closing his eyes he didn't see black, but red as the light hit his eyelids._ Maybe I should just go home. I could talk to Elliot tomorrow._ Cole felt like he was lying to himself, after what Paul said how could he face Elliot? _Maybe Paul was right…_ _Maybe I…_"Yeah right." He said to himself. "Like that would ever happen."  
"Like what would ever happen?" Cole's eyes snapped open to see someone towering above him. A dark-haired boy wearing a long black coat held an umbrella above their heads, and smiled down at Cole. Elliot. Cole's face went red,

"N-nothing!" he nearly shouted, and stood up abruptly. Startled, Elliot looked at Cole, confusion dominating his expression,  
"Okay then."  
"What are you doing out here?" Cole asked accusingly,  
"Shouldn't I be the one asking that question?" Elliot laughed, "I looked outside and saw you getting soaked in the freezing cold. How long have you been out here?"  
"I dunno." Cole looked down again. He really didn't know, maybe twenty minutes? An hour even? Who knew? Elliot stared at Cole for a second, pondering the situation,  
"Come on." He said suddenly drawing Cole's attention. As he tilted up his face he saw Elliot smiling brightly holding out his hand, "Let's go inside, I don't know about you, but I don't feel like freezing out here!" Cole blushed furiously, before he looked away and grabbed Elliot's hand.

Inside Elliot's house it was warm, and it wasn't until he felt the warmth that Cole realized how cold he was. He was shaking so bad that when Elliot saw him he went upstairs and returned with some of his own clothes for Cole to borrow. Cole looked in the bathroom mirror at the outfit he was given. It seemed a little out of the ordinary for him; he was so used to his metal tees that a button up felt foreign. He picked up the sweater Elliot gave him and put it on, taken aback by the strong scent that came off of it. Grabbing the hood, Cole inhaled the smell. It was strong, but nice, and when he breathed it in he felt a little light headed… It was an amazing smell to him. That was when he remembered it was Elliot's smell. Cole quickly dropped the hood of the sweater and stormed out of the bathroom.

Walking into the living room, Cole saw Elliot laying down two plates on the table that sat around some takeout food previously set down. Elliot turned around and smiled when he saw Cole, "Are those okay? Warm enough?" Cole nodded shyly, "Good to hear! Have you eaten yet? I ordered out tonight and there's way too much for just me anyway."  
"Now that I think of it I haven't eaten at all today…"  
"Sit down then." Elliot said as he took his own place. Cole joined him. For a while they sat in silence, both pairs of eyes trailed on the television in front of them. Cole sighed inwardly, he kept remembering Paul and felt angry at himself for not being more upset about what happened. Did he really not love him? "So." The sound of Elliot's voice broke his concentration, "You ready to tell me what happened?" Cole saw that Elliot was staring at him, concern clear in his eyes. He looked away,  
"Nothing happened."  
"Oh yeah? Then why were your eyes red when I found you out there?" Busted,  
"It was nothing okay? I just had a reaction to my cat."  
"You're not allergic to cats. That's why you own one."  
"Maybe I am now."  
"Was it something with Paul? Did you fight?"  
"No! We didn't fight we're fine."  
"Why are you lying to me?"  
"I'm not lying!"  
"Yes you are. I'm not stupid Cole." Elliot said calmly, and stood up. He walked over to the couch where Cole sat, and took the spot beside him, "What happened?" Cole looked away; he could feel the tears sting his eyes as they made their way to the surface. He bit his lip trying to contain himself. _Shit, I'm screwed._ He thought to himself, "You can talk to me Cole, come on what happened?"  
"Fine!" Cole snapped, "Paul left me for someone else! Are you happy?" he didn't even have enough time to regret his outburst before Elliot talked back,  
"Hey I'm just trying to help! You don't need to get angry at me!"

Frustrated Cole stood up and shouted,  
"I didn't ask for your help, did I? You went and assumed I wanted it! Maybe you should've thought twice before shoving your nose in someone else's business!" Elliot was stunned, he just stared at Cole as he waved his hand at him, "Ah forget it! I'm outta here-" Suddenly, Cole felt himself being pulled back onto the couch, and the next thing he knew Elliot was towering over him again,  
"If you didn't want my help, you wouldn't have stayed out in the cold forever!" he said angrily, "What did Paul do? Did he cheat on you with the guy?" Cole sat in silence, feeling ashamed for what he said to Elliot, he shouldn't have misdirected his emotions like that,  
"No… No he didn't cheat. He told me that he was over me… Because I didn't love him the way he loved me…"  
"What?!" Elliot shouted, "What gives him the right to say that? You guys were together for like, what, three years? What's his problem?"  
"Well…" Cole began, but then stopped as he considered what to say, "… I don't think he was wrong."  
"Wait what?" Elliot said, all traces of anger within him gone, replaced by misperception,  
"I mean… At first I was sad, but now I feel- I feel relieved. Happy even."  
"So… You _didn't _love Paul?" Cole looked at his feet as he felt Elliot sit down beside him again. He thought for some time before giving his answer,  
"No. I did love him as a friend, but no, I didn't love him the way he loved me."  
"Whoa, that's weird to me… I always thought you guys were so good together." Hearing Elliot say that made Cole feel a pain in his chest… Followed by a feeling of sudden uncertainty,  
"I guess not." He said, and the two were oddly quiet.

Cole debated whether or not he should tell Elliot what Paul said. What would it mean to him? If he told Elliot would he think Cole was in love with him? Or would he laugh it off and pretend it never happened? It made Cole depressed to think that Elliot might laugh at him, at his feelings. _Wait, feelings?!_ Cole felt flustered. _Get yourself together! You're acting like you __**do**__love him!_ Cole could feel that he was blushing profusely, the thought of him and Elliot… It was ridiculous, wasn't it?

Cole took a sideways glance at Elliot, hoping he wouldn't see him blushing, and was relieved to see he wasn't looking at him. Elliot was staring down at the ground, his eyes fixated on a point somewhere in the rug that must have been important. His chin rested on his hand, cupping his face, he was deep in thought. His dark brown eyes seemed to look straight through everything as he processed what to do next. Cole found himself gawking at the sight of him, of Elliot, and his intense stare as he gazed back at Cole. Cole jumped when he realized Elliot noticed he was staring at him. His chest started booming, and his face flushed even more. _Omygod I'm acting like a school girl! What's wrong with me?_  
"You okay?" Elliot asked,  
"Y-yeah! I'm fine…" Cole laughed nervously and stared at the ground once more,  
"Well the, I guess if you don't return Paul's feelings it's better to be out of that anyway, right?"  
"Yeah, I guess so…" _Maybe I should tell him_… Cole's train of thought made him nervous. _I shouldn't be nervous about this… I mean who would be nervous about something so silly as loving your best friend? Unless… it's true._ Cole began to panic; he was seriously considering that he had feelings for Elliot… Was it true? And if it was… Would he…  
"There's… There's one other thing Paul said." Cole blurted out suddenly,  
"Hmm?" Elliot looked to him, "What was it?"  
"He… Uh, He said that…" _What am I doing?_ "… I didn't love him. Because…" Cole stared into Elliot's eyes. He had to say, something inside him told him that it needed to be said, it needed to happen. Taking a deep breath, Cole let it out, "Because I'm in love with you!"

Silence.

Silence.

Cole now knew that he hated silence and all it held. Rejection? Yes rejection was what he feared. The second he said it out loud he knew it was the truth… He was in love with Elliot.

Elliot stared, shocked, at Cole. He didn't speak for a bit… And Cole decided to break the silence, "It would be really great if you'd say something." Silence, "I mean, if you don't feel the same way I get it… W-we can still be friends I don't want that to change… I just wanted you to kno-" Cole was silenced by Elliot, who covered his mouth with his hand,  
"Not another word." He said, and pulled away, his chin resting on his hand again. Cole sat, wallowing in his depression. It was all over, Elliot would never return his feelings, in fact he would probably never want to speak to Cole again. _Why did I say anything? I'm such an idiot!_  
"Cole?" _I should've kept it to myself… I screwed everything up._ Cole's thoughts were interrupted when he felt someone pull on his arm. As he turned he saw Elliot was pulling him in close, and as he did he placed his hand on the back of Cole's neck. Cole could feel his warmth as Elliot pulled him in closer and closer, and squeezed him tight in a loving embrace. He felt slightly embarrassed and overwhelmed by this hug, but at the same time it made Cole very happy,

"I love you too…" Elliot whispered in his ear, "I have since the day we met, I always have… Even when you were with Paul, I wanted to be with you… But I knew I couldn't do that to you. You were so happy. But I always hoped you would love me someday… And that we could be together." Cole felt so happy his heart beat through his chest so hard that Elliot could feel it against his own; the two resonated together, as they sat intertwined,  
"Can we really be together now?" Cole asked, "Do you really love me?"  
"Of course I do!" Elliot said hugging Cole even tighter, "I promise I'll never leave you Cole… will you stay with me too?" Cole pulled away from Elliot's embrace and looked deep into his eyes as though there were a bridge connecting them, from Cole's blue, to Elliot's brown. He could feel the words swelling up, swelling up with the tears that started to pour down his cheeks once more!

Cole smiled lightly, and leaned in close to Elliot… After taking a long, deep breath, he spoke…

"HAI ELLIOT-SAMAKAMA KUN SEMPAI!

-SAN!"

Immediately the two erupted into laughter which had them falling over each other and onto the floor. This made the author very mad, and as punishment the two had to spend three days watching but never playing their favorite video games *ESPECIALLY Warframe and Tanks!*, as well as the torture of getting their asses kicked In N64 Super Smash Bros. by yours truly. This just goes to show that even with the technology of fanfiction, one's OTP dreams about their IRL friends will never come true…

The End.


End file.
